


La La Land

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dimension Travel, Inventor Geoff, Los Santos, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Running Away, Scientists Gavin, Trans Jack Pattillo, slight Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: "If only we could run away to La La Land."One cold winter day, Michael Jones found a bright yellow phone face down in the snow on his way home from Elementary school. It rang and he answered without a second thought. What followed after was a panicked British voice and a whole new world of wonder with Gavin Free. It was awkward at first, only being able to communicate through the phone, but their friendship blossomed. Years down the line they agree to meet during a school field trip. What could go wrong?  Many things. Many... Many things.From Corrupt business men to Deadly Drug Lords from other dimensions, Michael must fight for his right to do what he wants.It wont be easy, but Gavin's always told him he could do anything.





	La La Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! This story is heavily inspired by the song: LA LA LAND by Shaun Frank (Ft. Delaney Jane)  
> Also, Just so we're clear, I've never seen the movie La La Land.  
> Oh huh, For a little more clarification Michael is 15 and Ray and Gavin are 14!

**New Message From: Ya Boi <3**

_Can't wait to see you this weekend!_

Despite it being only 7:30pm, Michael is already lying in bed when Gavin texts him. Excitement bubbles in the teen's chest when he reads the text. He was finally going to meet Gavin! All it took was some extra chores to raise the money and a class trip to Los Santos to do it. June finally hit New York like a heavy wet cement truck so the annually 8th grade summer field trip was only a day away. A full 3 day weekend to explore Los Santos with no real supervision. He could barely contain the grin plastered on his face as he typed back.

**Sending Message To: Ya Boi <3**

**You:** I can't wait either! 

...

Just one more day

...

are you sure this is gonna work?

 

 A few minutes pass by as Michael tries not to think about the answer. He is nervous to say the least. Going to an unknown city and derailing from adults just for a small chance to meet a stranger seemed ridicules. Except... Except Gavin was not a stranger. Gavin was a friend. A very good friend. A very good friend that made his heart pound to quickly. A stupid British boy with a big nose and an even bigger smile that made Michael speechless. He notices he's grinning again.

**New Message From: Ya Boi <3**

  _Of course this will work!_

 ... 

_Maybe_

...

_We'll just have to try won't we?_

 

 Michael reads the text over and over again. "Ugghhhhhhhhh....." Of fucking course. Leave it to Gavin to be so optimistic. Michael sets the bright yellow phone down for a brief second when he hears a buzz come from his night stand. He quickly sits up and glances at his other phone. It's a old black android with a cracked screen, but it gets the job done. It's a text from Ray. Snatching the black phone up, Michael see it's a reminder to charge 3DS so they can play on the long bus ride tomorrow. He replies with a simple 'Kay. Get sleep asshole' before setting it back down. A found smile plays on his lips now. Ray may have been reluctant at first about the whole idea, and sometimes still questions if Gavin Is who he says he is, but he promised to help Michael in anyway he could. Ray had always been Michael's right hand man in any stunt he pulled. This was no different.

Michael lays back down with a small huff. The yellow phone presses against his side. It always feels so warm to the touch. He curls up around the phone, embracing the heat for a moment. He then pulls the phone to his face and sends Gavin one more text before cutting off his lights and settling down for sleep.

**Sending Message To: Ya Boi <3**

**You:** I guess we will. night Boi <3 see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while I'm heavily inspired to make a Multi chapter story based off of anything really! I have the outline for the story ready, but the updates will be random at best. I promise to do my best! I'm really excited about this one. Just stick with me for the fun Mavin ride! Comment will make me move faster and please tell me if the spacing looks funny!


End file.
